Until They Are Meet Again
by demonnicfox
Summary: Ayano masih terus memperhatikan dia, meskipun hanya dalam bentuk diam, dan tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi. [Valentine 2015]


**Don't like don't read!**

**Characters isn't owned by myself!**

* * *

Kano mengusili Kido seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan Momo dan Hibiya, Konoha tengah bercengkrama dengan Ene dari _tablet_ yang seharusnya dipegang Shintaro, sementara Seto dan Mary membicarakan suatu hal yang ringan. Sementara Ayano tersenyum senang. Ketiga adik angkatnya; Kido, Seto, dan Kano telah menghidupkan organisasi yang mereka bentuk dulu. Meskipun hanya tinggal seorang roh kasat mata yang diakibatkan oleh insiden dimana ayahnya ingin membuktikan tentang kekuatan mata, Ayano masih tetap berada di dunia ini, di tengah-tengah mereka tanpa mereka sadari, dan mengawasi. Terutama ketiga orang adik angkatnya, dan seseorang, yang tidak dia temui di tengah-tengah kebersamaan ini.

Shintaro Kisaragi.

* * *

Kaleng soda terakhir di kamarnya. Shintaro segera meraih malas dan cepat kaleng soda itu, membuka penutup, dan meneguknya sampai habis setengah kaleng. Sesudah itu dia letakkan kaleng itu di atas meja, dan kembali berfokus pada layar monitor.

Hening. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat disukai Shintaro. Sekaligus, cocok. Tidak ada suara teriakan aneh Ene yang mengganggu acara seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia tenang. Memang, dia sudah menjadi salah satu anggota dari Mekakushi Dan, atau yang lebih tepatnya sebagai anggota ketujuhnya. Akan tetapi tetap saja dia bersifat tertutup, dan tidak mau membuka diri lebih kepada delapan orang anggota lainnya. Berbicara, mungkin hanya seperlunya saja. Bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri pun demikian. Diam-diam, untuk saat ini Ayano tersenyum sedih di ambang pintu kamar, memperhatikan seberapa seriusnya Shintaro memperhatikan layar monitor. Sampai kemudian seusai meneguk soda, dan melemparkan kalengnya, dia melihat Shintaro beranjak, tanpa mematikan monitor, meraih _jersey_ merahnya, dan melewati Ayano begitu saja.

Karena dirinya saat ini hanyalah sesosok roh kasat mata.

Ayano masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat putra Kisaragi itu mau menjadi seorang yang terbuka. Secara samar, dia mendengar perbincangan yang sangat singkat di luar situ. Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Ayano berlari, menembus pintu, menyusul Shintaro.

Dirinya hanya bisa menatap sekarang, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi seperti dulu dimana dia masih bisa membujuknya. Akan tetapi, perubahan pemuda itu tetaplah dia inginkan, yang juga merupakan salah satu alasannya untuk tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dia ingin seorang Shintaro Kisaragi menjadi orang yang jauh lebih terbuka.

* * *

"Makan malam siap," Kido menyusun piring, dibantu oleh Seto. Beberapa anggota sudah berkumpul, seperti Mary, Kano, Konoha dengan Ene dikarenakan _tablet_ kepunyaan Shintaro yang masih ada di tangannya, Momo, dan Hibiya. Piring besar berisikan makanan sudah berada di tengah-tengah. Kido mengedarkan pandangannya, seakan-akan mengabsen satu per satu anggota.

"Ah, Kido-san. Shintaro-san belum ada, _ssu_," entah kenapa, Seto yang jauh lebih dahulu menyadarinya, sementara Kido tersentak, dan tatapannya beralih pada sebuah kursi yang masih kosong, tidak lain yang seharusnya diduduki Shintaro.

"Ah! Biar aku panggilkan _onii-san_!" seru Momo bersemangat, lalu segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan. Kemana? Tentu saja menghampiri kamar kakaknya.

* * *

Tanpa mengetuk, Momo langsung membuka pintu kamar yang lupa dikunci oleh si pemilik. Matanya tertuju, melihat punggung Shintaro. "_Onii-san_~! Makan malam sudah siap!" serunya, dengan kepala yang muncul, begitu juga setengah tubuhnya. Pastinya, keberadaan seseorang yang lain tidak mereka sadari.

"Belum lapar," jawab Shintaro dengan singkat, seperti biasa. Momo mengucrutkan bibirnya, lalu langsung menutup pintu dengan agak kencang.

"Pokoknya nanti _onii-san_ harus makan!" seruan terakhir yang dilontarkan si pirang, sementara Shintaro menghela nafas, menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menggerakkan _mouse_-nya.

* * *

Dimana ruang makan sudah sepi, Shintaro menampakkan dirinya, memasuki ruang makan. Sebuah makanan yang cocok untuk satu porsi sudah ditutupi, entah itu lauk maupun nasi. Pastinya itu sudah tertata di atas sebuah piring. Tidak ada lagi piring besar yang tadinya berisi setumpuk lauk yang baru saja dimasak. Shintaro menghela nafas, kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian barulah dia membuka penutup makanan itu, menariknya perlahan, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi secara asal, dan makanan itu dia nikmati, sendirian.

Ah, tidak. Dia tidak sendiri. Ayano lah yang kini setia duduk di sebelahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana si pemuda makan. Sekilas, Ayano mendengus geli, dan tersenyum, disebabkan karena secara tiba-tiba dan tidak sengaja, dia ingat bagaimana dia juga memperhatikan Shintaro yang tengah menikmati _bento_ khusus buatannya, semasa sekolah, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Hanya saja, yang membedakan, Shintaro tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya, seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang pastinya hanyalah transparan bergerak, menyentuh punggung tangan milik Shintaro yang saat itu tengah berada di atas meja.

* * *

Cukup sial juga, cuaca malam ini dingin sekali.

Tentu, karena ini adalah malam musim dingin. Sementara Shintaro hanya nekad keluar dari /markas/ berbalutkan _jersey_ merah seperti biasa. Alasannya hanya ingin menikmati udara luar, membuat beberapa anggota mengernyit. Cuaca sangat dingin, bagaimana alasan itu bisa keluar dari mulut pemuda yang terkenal jenius semasa sekolah dulu? Teriakan Momo yang melarangnya untuk keluar hanya bagaikan angin lewat. Tanpa _tablet_, sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, dia tidak mau diganggu teriakan berisik Ene.

Kursi panjang terdekatlah sasarannya saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menduduki kursi yang pastinya terasa dingin itu, disebabkan karena dari faktor fisika dimana udara dapat merambat pada benda. Untuk saat inilah dia menyesal. Kenapa dia menghiraukan larangan? Sekarang, dia merasakan apa akibatnya dan penyebab larangan itu terlontar.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun juga. Saat ini dia ingin berada di luar. Dia secara tiba-tiba merasa bosan berhadapan dengan layar monitor. Pikirannya merambat kemana-mana. Akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang itu. Sorot mata yang semula dingin kini berubah, seakan-akan dia merasa sedih.

Tapi, kenapa?

Ayano berada di sebelahnya, memperhatikan Shintaro. Semua tingkah yang dia lakukan saat ini benar-benar mengingatkan Ayano akan masa-masa dimana dia masih sekolah dulu. Lebih tepatnya, dimana sosok dirinya masih bisa tertangkap di mata Shintaro.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ayano melepaskan syal merahnya, lalu memakaikannya ke leher Shintaro. Memang, itu semua memang kasat mata. Tetapi Ayano tetap ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya, di masa hidupnya pun dia belum sempat melakukan ini.

Sementara Shintaro secara tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya. Lehernya tidak kedinginan sama sekali. Padahal kerah _jersey_ miliknya tidak sampai ke depan. Benar-benar aneh. Juga Ayano, yang pada awalannya merasa terkejut, tapi sekarang dia tersenyum.

"_Shintaro-kun… Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang, udara sangat dingin." _

Seketika itu juga Shintaro beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkah menjauhi kursi. Seakan-akan ucapan Ayano sampai ke telinganya.

* * *

"Hentikan!" Shintaro segera menahan pistol yang pada awalnya ingin digunakan Kuroha untuk bunuh diri, dengan cara menembakkan peluru ke arah dirinya sendiri. Padahal seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan telah dibantai oleh Kuroha, akan tetapi Shintaro masih menghentikan niatan bunuh diri si pembunuh?

"Kau…" kekuatan matanya mulai bekerja, saat Shintaro menatap ke arah Kuroha. Dia kenal betul sosok itu.

Konoha, 'kan? Bedanya hanyalah hitam dan putihnya. Konoha serba putih, dan Kuroha serba hitam.

"Konoha," lanjut Shintaro, singkat, dan Kuroha terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian jugalah sebuah seringai lebar terukir jelas di wajah si pembunuh.

"Hebat, hebat. Kau menyelamatkan seseorang yang bahkan telah membunuh teman-temanmu, ya?" sementara Shintaro balas menatap, tanpa ada rasa takut yang tersirat sedikit pun.

"Karena kau temanku juga," dan lagi-lagi Kuroha terdiam, lalu tertawa cukup keras.

"Senang mendengar itu, ka-wan," ujar Kuroha.

"Aku merasa terselamatkan karena kau," lanjutnya, kemudian menurunkan sesaat pistolnya, yang kemudian dia angkat lagi dan dia todongkan ke arah Shintaro.

"Maka, artinya kau mengizinkanku untuk membunuhmu juga!" sebuah peluru pun meluncur tepat ke arah Shintaro, membuat dirinya langsung terjatuh ke belakang, dan pandangannya seakan-akan gelap.

* * *

Mengerjap, untuk beberapa saat. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah langit. Langit senja berwarnakan oranye. Ya, sungguh indah. Sungguh indah setelah kejadian berdarah ini. Lebih tepatnya, pembantaian Mekakushi Dan. Mata itu kembali dia kerjapkan, kemudian menatap lurus. Oh, si pembunuh ternyata masih berdiri memandangi jasadnya, sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Apa ini artinya kejadian ini baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu? Jadi, belum lama berlalu, 'kan?

Tapi, kenapa Kuroha tidak melontarkan kalimatnya lagi saat melihat dirinya dalam keadaan siuman?

Shintaro mencoba untuk bangun, dalam posisi duduk. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang masih lumayan sakit. Seketika itu juga dia mendapati sebuah uluran tangan. Pembunuh itu, kah? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, uluran tangan itu datang dari arah samping. Shintaro mendongakkan kepalanya, ke arah samping di mana uluran tangan itu datang.

Wajah, dan senyuman yang sangat hangat, dan familiar di matanya.

Ayano Tateyama.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, barulah Shintaro membalas uluran tangan itu. Ayano membantunya untuk berdiri, dan sesudah itu Shintaro menoleh ke belakang, ke arah di mana jasad tubuhnya terbaring. Hanya sesaat, kemudian dia kembali menatap ke depan. Ke arah langit senja, bersama Ayano.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

_**A/N **_**: **_Well_, Hurt/Comfort, _right_? Akan tetapi ini saya persembahkan untuk _Valentine_, loh! Untuk pembantaian Kuroha, kalau tidak salah ingat, ada kan scene dimana Shintaro nahan Kuroha untuk tidak bunuh diri? Maklum, benernya saya gak panteng Kagerou Days, saya aja cuma panteng fanfic. Taunya juga dari RP~ Jadi mohon maaf untuk kesalahannya. _So_, **RnR**, hm?


End file.
